Post your Rankings here
'Make your own rankings here!' Want to make your own rankings for best Character, Costume, Unlock Requirements, etc? Then you are on the right page. If you are logged in, everybody will see that it is your ranking! 'How to make a Ranking?' Insert your username in the box below and click "Add.. Rankings!" If you are a FANDOM user, you should set your IP Address in the box and then click on "Add.. Rankings!" You will be brought to a template page telling you what is required. You just have to overwrite the italic default with your rankings. Note that this is only an example how your rankings could look like, change it if you don't like it. Please describe clearly to prevent misunderstandings. Also please don't remove/change rankings from other users, just comment what you think should be improved. You can always improve it, but never remove anything without permission. Also comment your own opinions to see how much you agree with each other. 'Share your Character Rankings here!' Simply add your name in the box below and make your own Character Rankings! Note: This box below is only for Character Rankings. Other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Character_Rankings/ preload=Template:Character Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Character Rankings! 'Share your Costume Rankings here!' Simply add your name in the box below and make your own Costume Rankings! Note: This box below is only for Costume Rankings. Other stuff wil be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Costume Rankings/ preload=Template:Costume_Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Costume Rankings! 'Share your Unlock Requirements Rankings here!' Simply add your name in the box below and make your own Unlock Requirements Rankings! Note: This box below is only for Unlock Requirements Rankings. Other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Unlock Requirements Rankings/ preload=Template:Unlock_Requirements_Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Unlock Requirements Rankings! 'Share your Game Modes Rankings here!' Simply add your name in the box below and make your own Game Modes Rankings! Note: This box below is only for Game Modes Rankings. Other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Game Modes Rankings/ preload=Template:Game Modes Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Game Modes Rankings! Share your Favorite Characters Rankings here! Simply add your name in the box below and make your own Favortie Characters Rankings! Note: This box below is only for Favorite Characters Rankings. Other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Favorite Characters Rankings/ preload=Template:Favorite Characters Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Favorite Characters Rankings! Share your Power Shot Rankings here! Simply add your name in the box below and make your Power Shot Rankings! Note: This box below is only for ranking separate Power Shots. Other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! If you want to create a ranking of the characters, please use the first box on this page! break=no default=Enter your name here prefix=Power Shot Rankings/ preload=Template:Power Shot Rankings buttonlabel=Add new Power Shot Rankings! Category:Important Pages